


what's a one-month-a-versary, anyways

by catlegends



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, awkward gifting, honestly i just love them So So So much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlegends/pseuds/catlegends
Summary: It had been exactly 30 days since Kido and Momo had started dating.  Of course, they’d been unofficially together for a bit longer than that, but neither of them wanted to take the term “girlfriend” lightly.  It was a pretty big deal when they got together, and it was an even bigger deal now that they’d made it an entire month into their relationship.Or at least, it was a big deal to Momo.





	what's a one-month-a-versary, anyways

It had been exactly 30 days since Kido and Momo had started dating. Of course, they’d been unofficially together for a bit longer than that, but neither of them wanted to take the term “girlfriend” lightly. It was a pretty big deal when they got together, and it was an even bigger deal now that they’d made it an entire month into their relationship.

Or at least, it was a big deal to Momo.

“Did you know it’s been a month since I started dating Kido?” Momo asked Shintaro, scrolling through the calendar on her phone to double check. Shintaro seemed barely interested in Momo’s comment, but she blamed that on him being in the middle of eating breakfast and not a lack of enthusiasm about her important dating milestone. 

“I have to get her something. It’s our one month anniversary!” Momo continued, tapping the table with one hand. “What do you think I should get her? I don’t want it to be too big, because I don’t want to seem clingy or anything, but it is a special occasion and I want my present to be romantic. Oh, but what if she doesn’t get me anything? Then I’ll just make her feel awkward if my gift is too big, and I don’t want to do that!” She groaned, laying her head down flat on the table. “I’m stressing out about this, aren’t I?”

Shintaro, mouth full of food, just nodded and grunted in response. “She’s going to be happy no matter what you get her,” he said once he’d properly swallowed. “Just stick with something simple. Like flowers.”

Flowers. At the suggestion, Momo’s head shot up and she shot her brother an enormous grin. “That’s such a great idea! I’d never expect someone like you to be so good at romance, but you do know something about girls after all!”

“Hey, wait a second,” Shintaro protested. “I know what girls like!” Momo laughed good-naturedly, already busying herself with grabbing her hoodie from the couch and throwing it on. 

“I’m sure you do,” she teased. “I gotta go get something right now though, or I won’t have it ready for when we meet with the Dan this afternoon. Tell mom where I am if she asks, okay?” She slipped out the door before she could even hear Shintaro’s answer, shoving her hands in her pocket and making sure her hood was up as she walked briskly down the sidewalk. She’d passed a few flower shops before – well, sprinted by them on the way to class mainly – but she knew next to nothing about buying flowers. She didn’t even know where to start!

It wasn’t a short walk to the closest shop she knew about, but by the time she’d arrived, Momo hadn’t managed to figure out exactly what she should get. I’ll just browse, she thought, thankful the woman running the shop didn’t look up from her cleaning when she walked in. Being recognized was the last thing she needed right now.

Once she walked inside, Momo was immediately struck by the visual variety of the flowers. There were bouquets, potted plants, and single stems. A bouquet seemed most appropriate for a romantic milestone, so Momo gravitated to the bunches of flowers displayed in one corner. Each of the bouquets were beautifully arranged, and Momo had no idea how she was supposed to decide between them. Still, she knew she didn’t have much time left before she had to return home to meet the Dan with Shintaro, and she needed to make a decision fast.

Suddenly, Momo’s eyes were drawn to a delicate arrangement of white lilies scattered with hints of green. ‘Kido will love this,’ she thought, moving to quickly make the purchase. She thanked the cashier in a hurry and ran off, determined to make it home before Shintaro left without her.

Momo was nervous all the way to meet them, crinkling the paper around the bouquet between her fingers and trying not to overthink how her girlfriend might react. Shintaro gave her a light tap on the shoulder. “They look fine,” he said seriously. “And you’re worrying too much again.”

Momo smiled at her brother and hid the bouquet behind her back just as Mary flung open the door. “You’re here!” she yelled, jumping at Momo with a hug that made her stagger backwards. “Kido was waiting for you.”

“Oh-“ Momo started to say, before she caught a glimpse of Kido herself in the doorway. She’d chosen to put her hair up in a ponytail today and had rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie. Momo stopped in her tracks, backtracked, and managed to say, “You look great, Kido,” while her mind short-circuited due to just how stunning her girlfriend was.

Honestly, it was a wonder Momo was able to make it so long around the Dan before asking Kido out given how smitten the idol became just mere weeks after meeting Kido. Even now, after they’d spent a few months working out the truth of their feelings for each other, Momo still occasionally felt as head-over-heels ridiculous at the mere sight of her girlfriend.

Kido gave a soft smile at the compliment and responded, “You look beautiful as always.” Pretty much no one had expected the fairly stern leader of the Dan to be such a smooth talker, and Kido’s blatant and forthright flattery sometimes brought a blush to Mary’s face. Kido then tilted her head, trying to see the vaguely hidden shape Momo kept behind her back.

“Oh!” Momo said, standing up a little straighter. “Right. Yeah you probably want to see what that is, right. Well, I don’t know if you remember- er, not that I think you’re forgetful or anything, because you’re not- I just mean that… um,” Momo took a deep breath, trying not to let herself get overexcited as always. “Today’s our one month anniversary, so… I got you some flowers.” She pulled the bouquet forward and presented it to Kido with a nervous smile, attempting to gauge her reaction.

Kido accepted the bouquet with an unexpectedly sheepish smile, saying, “I did remember, and these are absolutely lovely. Thank you.” Shifting the bouquet to the side, she added uncertainly, “The only thing is… I think we had the same idea.”

Momo opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but Kido produced an explanation soon enough. Reaching back through the doorway, Kido produced a single pink rose and spun it between her fingers. “I thought flowers would be appropriate, but I only got you one. Kano said it’d be more romantic this way, but…”

Momo laughed, interrupting her before she could get too concerned. She gently plucked the flower from Kido’s grasp and tucked it behind her ear. “It’s perfect, Kido. Thank you for being so thoughtful.” Feeling particularly bold, she leaned forward, grabbed Kido’s free hand, and kissed her on the cheek. 

Kido blushed fiercely but didn’t pull back, instead trying to divert attention away from her reddening cheeks by coughing and suggesting that they should go put Momo’s bouquet in some water. As they walked inside, Kido squeezed Momo’s hand, murmuring, “You’re a wonderful girlfriend, Momo.”

Momo grinned, leaning in closer and whispering back, “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr! this drabble was a kagepro secret santa gift from last year. i love kidomomo so very, very much.


End file.
